The present invention relates to a ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle and more particularly pertains to releasing excessive heat from the interior of the motor vehicle in order to prevent heat damage thereto.
The use of ventilation devices for automobiles is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilation devices for automobiles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the internal temperature of an automobile are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,573 to Kanno discloses a vehicle with a solar powered ventilation system, including use of an exhaust fan and side vents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,140 to Cantrell discloses a solar powered ventilation system, including vents and fans controlled by a thermostat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,240 to Nagatomo discloses a temperature control device for a vehicle, including means for temperature detection and control of a damper and a fan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,695 to Kovacic and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,065 to Lamparter disclose additional ventilation devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle for releasing excessive heat from the interior of the motor vehicle in order to prevent heat damage thereto.
In this respect, the ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasing excessive heat from the interior of the motor vehicle in order to prevent heat damage thereto.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle which can be used for releasing excessive heat from the interior of the motor vehicle in order to prevent heat damage thereto. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ventilation devices for automobiles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a fan secured to an interior surface of the roof of the motor vehicle. The fan is in communication with the electrical power source of the motor vehicle. A plurality of solar panels are secured to the motor vehicle in a spaced relationship. The solar panels are in communication with the fan. A plurality of vents are disposed within the side windows of the motor vehicle. The vents release hot air from the interior of the motor vehicle upon activation of the fan.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle which has all the advantages of the prior art ventilation devices for automobiles and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle for releasing excessive heat from the interior of the motor vehicle in order to prevent heat damage thereto.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilation system for an interior of a motor vehicle including a fan secured to an interior surface of the roof of the motor vehicle. The fan is in communication with the electrical power source of the motor vehicle. A plurality of solar panels are secured to the motor vehicle in a spaced relationship. The solar panels are in communication with the fan. A plurality of vents are disposed within the side windows of the motor vehicle. The vents release hot air from the interior of the motor vehicle upon activation of the fan.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.